south_park_colorado_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Token Black
Token Black, formerly known as Token Williams, voiced by Adrien Beard, is a male fourth grader at South Park Elementary. His name is a play on words referring to the politically-correct idea of the "token black guy" commonly featured on American television shows. Appearance Token wears a light purple Armani Exchange shirt with a letter "T" in light orange and a pair of dark gray pants. He is African American and has dark brown skin. He has short black hair. Personality Token is usually level headed, calm and rational. He has also been shown to be highly intelligent. However, this has caused Cartman to label him "a smartass." He has a strong willingness to stand up for himself and his rights; in "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson", he was obviously incredibly upset by Stan's dad Randy saying the N word on Wheel of Fortune, and did not forgive Stan until the latter admitted that he would never be able to understand the connotations of the word. Relatives Clyde Donovan Token and Clyde appear to be good friends. They are usually seen talking to each other in background scenes and both form the core of Craig's group. Craig Tucker Token is a constant member of Craig's Gang. The two have only been seen talking to each other in "Jewpacabra" and "Raising the Bar." = Eric Cartman It was shown a view times that Token shows a dislike of Cartman. This is probably because Cartman is a racist and insults black people right in front of Token. In the episode "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" Cartman throws a rock at Token because Token called him fat. In the episode "Here Comes the Neighborhood" Cartman was together with some other guys insulting Token for being rich. On the other hand, Token did agree to help Cartman with his Christian rock band, Faith + 1, in "Christian Rock Hard", but only because he was promised money. Cartman believed that because Token is black, he should both own and be able to play a bass guitar instinctively. Surprisingly, he was right, and Token was even able to play it despite never picking up the instrument before, much to his own frustration. In the same episode, Token stated that he was "getting sick of Cartman's stereotypes!" but nonetheless continued to play for Cartman. After Token called Cartman "tubby", Cartman privately promised himself that he would kill Token. At the end of the episode, after Cartman said "Fuck Jesus!" in front of thousands of people, and called him a "black asshole", Token eventually became enraged and brutally beat him up. Token tends to side with Cartman over Stan and Kyle, as seen in "The Wacky Molestation Adventure," the "Black Friday" trilogy, and The Stick of Truth. In "1%", Cartman comes to Token's house for protection, although Token didn't seem very happy about this, especially after learning that it is only because Cartman thinks he will be safe in a house owned by black people. Trivia * Token is also as a very smart character that, aside from Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, is least affected by Cartman's attempts at manipulation, much to the annoyance of Cartman. * Token's name was mentioned by writer Brian C. Anderson as an example of South Park being, in the words of Andrew Sullivan, "The best antidote to PC politically-correct culture we have. Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Characters Voiced by Trey Parker